Don't tell Daryl
by Malfoy Mouth James- MMJ
Summary: Riley never thought she would see her big brother again, so when she got the happiest surprise of her life, she was a little more shocked that it came with yet another shocker. How long will they last? I mean, it is the zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**So I keep looking for a story like this, so I thought, you know what? I'm gunna write it. Hope it turns out ok.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own the walking dead, sadly.**

 _ **Thoughts are in italics**_

 **RPOV**

 _Just keep running. Don't stop. Just have to find a tree. Fast. The moans are getting closer! Run harder! Faster! I mis- NO! don't think about him! It will only get you killed._

All these thoughts where running through Riley's head, faster than her legs could ever carry her. She finally reached a tree that she could get up and grabbed the branch and swung herself into the tree, climbing up 10 feet or so. She leaned back against the trunk and tried to even out her breath. She had no choice but to jump from tree to tree to escape the moaners, that had assembled in quite a large group considering she had barely been in the tree for more than a few seconds. That's how close she had come to being moaner food. It's a good thing that the woods where like a second home to her, bringing her in and shareing its secrets .she prepared to jump to the tree next to her. "oof," she puffed as her body came into contact with the tree.

 _Only about 20 trees left._ She thought sarcastically.

She had been jumping through trees for about 30 minuets, losing the moaners about twenty minutes ago. She had finally reached the end of the trees and almost fell out at what she saw.

 _A prison! With gates! Wait… there isn't any moaners in the lawn and on behind the gates… does that mean…_

I jumped down from my perch, and started limping towards the gates. I didn't want to attract any moaner attention, and this was the best way besides covering myself in guts. I finally reached the gates, and saw a boy about my age. He was walking right by me.

 _Its now or never._ I thought as my hand shot through the wires of the first fence, grabbing a fistful of the boys shirt. He turned quickly and raised his knife, only to bring it back down when he realized I wasn't dead.

"Dad…" he said cautiously.

 _Wow, deep voice.. wait, did I just think that? Get it together, riley!_

A man came walking into the yard, but once he saw me, he started running.

" who is she?"

"how would I know, I didn't ask." The boy replied.

" well, we cant have any more mouths to feed, send her away," the man whispered.

A moan to my left caught my attention. I had to let go of the boys shirt to grab my knife and kill the un dead. _Crebble nibbits!_ I thought as they all turned to me and started their awkward limping.

"this way!" the boy in the sheriffs hat yelled as he started running to the gates. I ran with him, not wanting to die when I was so close to being safe, and took out the moaners in my way. When I got to the gate the boy opened them for me, and I ran in.

"dang it, carl! I said to send her away! Not let her in!" the man yells.

"we couldn't just let her get eaten, she's just a kid! And besides, we could use the manpower anyway. " the boy replies. I just stand there awkwardly, waiting for them to get through their rant.

The boy turns to me and says, "how many walkers have you killed?"im guessing walkers mean moaners. Hmm I like that.

"I ran outta fingers and toes to count 'em on by de end of da first week," I say.

"how many people have you killed?" he asks.

"one," I say simply.

"why?"

"they wanted me dead since day one, so when they finally got de chance, they thought de could get the walkers to get rid of me, but I guess I was smarter than 'em," I say, remembering that day.

"okay, your in, if you want anyway" the boy says, not caring about the mans protests.

"I'm in," I say. There is no way im going back out there.

" okay then, umm… whats your name?" the man asks.

" Riley, Riley Dixon." I say. The two share a look when I tell them my last name, but I don't know why.

" I am Rick Grimes, and this is my son, Carl," Rick says.

"lets go meet the others," the man says as he and the boy turn around and head up to the prison. When we walk in everyone stops. I hear a gasp that sounds like one I've heard before.

"…Riley?" I turn to the source of the voice I had only dreamed of hearing again.

"Daryl?" I squeak as we start running towards each other. I practically throw myself in his arms, and he wraps his arms around me, squeezing me tight, like he never intends on letting go, and I think im okay with that.

"Daryl, who is that,?" asks a girl with a hurt expression on her face, and a worried tone. I laugh.

"Daryl, who is _that_? I didn't know that all I had to do was disappear for a couple years and ya finally get a girl. Although, you are one of the last guys in the world that aren't some kind of phyco who likes to kill people or already taken," I say as both of their faces turn beet red.

"Umm… Carol, this is my little sis', Riley, Riley, this is Carol," he says, I embarrassed him a whole lot, which doesn't happen very often, so I'm gunna continue.

"… Yer girlfriend?" I say which erects laughs from everyone in the room besides the two who I'm joking about.

"I told you, Riles, she is NOT my girlfrien'!"

I hiss," Ooh, sorry Carol, he didn' put you down very easy, did 'e?" I start laughing.

" I like her, she will add some happiness to this place, I'm Hershel," says an old man, who looks like a one legged Santa.

I fake a gasp and turn to Daryl, "Daryl! You liar! Ya told me Santa don't exist!"

This makes everyone go 'oooooo', or 'oh Daryl, you're in trouble'. I turn to everyone and decide to introduce myself," I'm Riley, or as Daryl likes to say, Riles," I say, still laughing about the Santa remark.

I turn and look at Carl, who holds my gaze for about three seconds, before he looks away, becoming red.

 **CPOV**

I was just doing my rounds around the fences, when I feel a small, cold hand grabs my arm. I momentarily start freaking out, raising my knife to kill the walker, when my blue-gray eyes clash with the brightest, deepest ocean blue eyes I've ever seen. My arm drops alone with my jaw. _Whoa, she is… adorable!_ I call for my dad, crossing my fingers in hopes that she can be a part of our group, even if she doesn't like me back, as long as I can see her face once a day, I'll be the happiest person in the world, but when she says her last name is Dixon, my heart falls. _She's related to Daryl, he'll never let me within 100 miles of this girl._

I was proved right when they run to each other, and he says she is his 'little sis'. That explains the accent.

 **How'd you like it? I don't know if I got the accents right or not, sorry 'bout that. Please r and r ad tell me if you want me to keep going.**

 _ **dandelion-daisey**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ya know. Story line might be a little different because I can't remember to much about the first seasons.**

 **RPOV**

 _I can't believe I finally found my brother! And I can't believe they live in a_ prison! _And I can't bel-_ why does Carl keep looking at me? Is there a problem I don't know about? I mean, I can't stink, we all do… across the cell block. My thoughts are interrupted when rick calls out for my brother, "Hey, Daryl! You coming?" he shouts. I turn to Daryl.

"Where are ya goin'?" I ask, worry clear in my voice.

"We gota clear da rest of da prison, Riles," He says.

"Can I come? Please, I've been out there this whole time! I can handle myself," I plead. Rick looks to Daryl, "I don't see why she couldn't, safety in numbers, remember?" he says. I like Rick. I can live with these people I think. Daryl sighs.

"I guess ya could come," He says.

"Yes!" I shout inwardly while doing my happy dance.

"Dad, why can't I come? I'm the same age as Riley, and we've been out there for a while," Carl complains. I think I'll start calling him Sheriff of whinny town… or just Sheriff.. ya, I like that.

"Because Daryl doesn't make decisions for you, I do. And I decided you will stay here. What if something where to happen? You could be the last man standing," Sheriffs face lights up while I try to hold back a chuckle, _please, like anything could kill Daryl…_

"Alright guys, let's go," says Hershel, then we have Sheriff open the gate for us, well, because he has the keys. We have only been walking maybe about a minuet when I hear a weird shushing noise behind me. I whip around to see Glenn spray paintin' arrows so we won't get lost, I guess. Rick turns a corner abot 20 feet later, only to turn around and quietly yell at everyone to run. I start running as fast as I can, which puts me next to Glenn and Maggie. We turn a few more corners before we relies the others aren't behind us.

"Where did they go!" I whisper shout. We keep running till we get trapped between two groups of walkers, and Glenn yanks me and Maggie back into a small room, and Glenn tries to hold the door closed, while Maggie holds me close. Soon the moaning dies down only to be replaced by a scream even I would know, and I just got here.

"Hershel!" We yell, before Glenn kicks open the door, killing one and I send a arrow from my bow through the others head, right between the eyes. As I run past the dead walker I rip my arrow out, causing a gross _shlucking_ sound to form. I round the corner first to see Hershel laying on his side next to a dead walker, with a chunck missing from his leg. I gasp. Maggie is the last to come around the corner, and when she sees her dad, she starts crying. But that's not our problem.

"More walkers are comin"!"

I shout as we pick Hershel up and start running. T-dog pushes open the doors to cafeteria, shutting them and putting a metal bar through the handles so they won't open. Everyone rushes to help Hershel, but something else cathes my eyes. I raise my gun at our new enemy.

 **DPOV**

I watch as they try to help Hershel, and I'm quit shocked to see Rick pull out a hachet and hack off his leg. Hershel passed out about the second hack, so he is laying there, not moving. That's when I relies that Riley isn't over here with the rest of the group. I turn around to see her with a death glare, pointing her gun at somethin'. I turn to the cafeteria window, and see six inmates, still dressed in their prison outfits, with looks of horror on their faces. I lift my crossbow to them. Behind me I could hear Rick scream something about Hershel.

"We need to get him out of here, we need something to put him on!" Rick screamed. Riley and Glenn ran over to the door leading to the cafeteria, and came out minuets latter with a rolling table.

"Put him on here! Lift 'em up!" Riley shouted as they lifted Hershel onto the table.

"What about the walkers outside?" Riley asked franticly.

"We don't have a choice, T-Dog, open the doors!" Rick yelled.

 **RPOV**

I start shooting at walkers as they pour in, only to get confused when I hear the prisoners gasp in shock, one of them saying something about why was a little girl killing people. How long had they been In there? I wondered as we ran back to cell block c. I stayed with Daryl outside the gate, much to his dismay, to wait for the prisoners. The prisoners spilled around the corner, only to be stopped be Daryl.

"That's far 'nough." He said.

Cell block C, Cell 4, that's mine, gringo," one of them replied,"Let me in."

"Today's ya lucky day, fellas, ya have been pardoned by the state of Goergia, ya free to go" I say as my brother smirks.

"What ya got going on in there?" Asked the big one. I beat Daryl to it, yelling at him it wasn't any of his business.

"This is my business, this is my house!" the first prisoners spat, pulling out a gun. Daryl pushed me behind him, telling the prisoners to back off.

"Chill," the big one said.

"I ain't leaving," the first one spat.

"Ya ain't coming in either," T-Dog said, raising his gun. I smirked. My face fell,

"Why would ya wanna stay here when ya can leave?" I aks.

"Don't got no where to go," He stated started yelling back and forth, to be stoped by Rick.

"Why don't you guys take him to a hospital?" The big one asked. I laughed, called them idiots, then left to check on Hershel.

"How's he doin'," I ask Lori.

"Not so good, we don't have anythong to fix him up with!" She said exasperatedly, as she threw done her towel.

"Why don't you go help Carl sort the food," Lori said. I walked over to where carl was.

"Hey," I said, causing him to jump.

"You scared me," he breathed.

"No dip, sheriff," I said.

"sheriff?"

"Ya, that's ya new name, "

" well, if I'm sheriff, then you're…I don't know what yours should be," he trailed off,"What do you even like to do? And don't say kill things either," He laughed. I thought about it for a moment.

"I wonder if the prison has a library… man I would literally kill for a book right now, and it's funny, because I would have to kill, ya know?" I laugh at my own joke.

"That's it! I'll call you bookworm!" He says triumphantly. I scowl,

"Ya better not," I threaten.

"Whatever ya say… Bookworm," He smirks as I swat him on the back of his head. I can't tell if he's faking being hurt or not, but he leans over and whispers in my ear, making me forget about his head

"Wanna come with me to find the infirmary?" a smile slowly spreads across my face

"You bet, Sheriff, but how we gunna get in?" he answers my question by holding up the keys his dad never took back, and we where off.

We came back about 30 min later, two bags full of medical supplies for Hershel, before getting stopped by Glenn.

"where have you two been?" He demands.

"saving yer girlfriends dads life," I state simply. His jaw drops in shock at what I say. We walk into Hershel's room and I put the bag on the floor,"Yer welcom'" I say. Lori gasps,"Did you tell my little boy to go out there with you?! You little brat, he could have died! Get out!" Lori screams at me. I just turn around and walk away, not before shouting back,"Well I wasn't planning on being the one to stand there and watch him die, but ya obviously were perfect for dat role," I say.

 **Chapter two done! Yay! Carl and Riley are about 13, almost 14 in this story, just so ya know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a review that held some very appreciated helpful advice, so I went back and edited the chapters so they would seem more 13 year old girl actions. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

 **RPOV**

It's been a bout 2 days, and I still haven't talked to Lori. In these 2 days, some pretty hecktic stuff happened. There are only three remaining prisoners out of the original six. One diapered, and we cleared out a cell block for the other two. But on the bright side, Hershel is up and moving again on a pair of crutches someone found. All these thoughts run through my head as I see someone sit down across from me at the picnic bench.

"Hey Worm,"

"Hello Sheriff," I respond.

"So.. I was just wondering, and now it's bugging me, but I really wanna know how you and Daryl weren't at the same place when this happened. Can you tell me?" He asks.

"Maybe some other time, I'm busy thinkin'," I mumble. He gives a slight nod of his head and falls silent. All I s peaceful and happy, 'cause Hershel and Beth came outside to enjoy the sunshine with us and all that is ruined when Carl shouts, "Walkers!" I jump up and run out into the middle of the chaos and start shootin' walkers with my pistol. I stop as I hear Carol call to me from my right, and I turn and run into the hall with her and T-Dog in front of me. I continue to shoot my pistol, but it's not as necessary 'cause there is less walkers in here. We run into two more, but T-Dog-bless his sole- shoves them against the wall so me and Carol can get away. I'm in front now, and I just keep runnin' and turnin' corners till I realize that Carol is nowhere to be found. I start panicking. Just to add to my worries a pack of walkers come heading my way. I ran out of bullets a while ago, so I pull out my bow and start shooting thw walkers, but there are two many. I look to my left and see a door. _I've got nothing better…_ I think as I bust open the door, and slam it and lock it behind me. Now that there isn't an immediate threat, my exaughstion catches up with me. I slide down the wall, and pass out.

 **CPOV**

It's been three days. No word from Carol… or Riley. We have searched and searched and searched, but all we have found was T-Dogs dead corpse, Carols head wrap, and some of Riley's arrows. I need a break from all this death. I silently open the gate and exit the cell block. I walk a little ways and turn a couple corners. I find a wall a nice distance from the cell block, lean against it, and just think. Think about how Carol won't be able to cok us meals anymore. Think about how my moms dead, and how I had to shoot her. Think about why Riley wasn't with Daryl when this started. Think about how I'll never find out. And mostly I think about how tough she is, and how she has to be still alive, and that the cross we made for her gravesite was a waste of wood. At least one tear runs down my cheek before I hear footsteps behind me. I pull out my knife and wait for the lone walker to come around the corner. Only, it's not a lone walker, it's Riley, but I only realize this as I (thankfuly) miss her head and stab her forefully in the upper arm, causing her to fall backwards, and hit her head on the concrete flooring with a loud crack. Then I have something else to think about. The large puddle of blood that continues to pool from her head.

Duhn duhn duhn! Suspense! Hehe. I'll update soon.

~ .


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooo mad! I was almost done with the chapter and then it allllll went away! so now there won't be such a good chapter.**

 **RPOV**

"Ughh..."

"Riley?" I turn my head, ignoring the throbbing on the back left side of my skull to look into two bright blue eyes.

"Wha...?" I trail off, and the person backs up enough that I can see Carl and the tear streaks mapping a course down his tan, dirt covered cheeks, leaving behind a trail of semi-clean skin.

"Sheriff? Did ya go back ta 'Whiny Town' or somethin?" I slurr.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Ya, I've hit the floor harder in gym. No joke, Sheriff, I'm tellin' ya, doge balls have a destination. And when I'm in the room, that destination is my face, gave me a nasty bloody nose once," I laugh at the end, which sharpens the pain in my head, causing me to wince.

"She's right, came home with blood all over her clothes and shit," Daryl says as he stands in the door way. "Good to see yer awake, Carl, I came to tell ya that Maggie and Glenn just left to get more formula," He says.

"Formula? What do we need formula for?" I gasp," Did Lori have her baby? Is it a girl or a boy? Is the baby ok? Can I see him/her?" I question, throwing hem at Carl that it takes a while for the words to register, and then his face falls.

"I'll go now, let yall talk,"Daryl says quickly before turning around and leaving.

"My mom had the baby, but... she... she died. I had to do it. I had to shoot her," He trails off.

"Oh Carl,I'm so sorry. Ya know, she would've wanted ya to do it. So she wouldn' come back... ya know?" I try to comfort. He just gives a small nod of his head. I feel bad now, I never got to apalagise to Lori for what I said.

"On a happier note, can I see the baby?" My voice gets all high and squeaky and even I don't recognize it. He laughs.

"Yeah, I'll be right back with Judy," He says as he gets up to leave. I gasp, It's a girl! I think. He walks back in with a little purple balnket all swaddled up in his arms.

"Awww!" I coo as he hands me the baby.I take a good look at her face as she looks back at me, and then she smiles. and laughs!

"She's so cute!"I say.

"Yeah, she is one heck of a whinner though, but she seems to like you...but who doesn't, right?" Wait, did I hear him right? Does the supper cute Carl Grimes, aka 'Sheriff', have a thing for me? Riley Dixon, aka 'Worm'? I sure hope so... what am I thinking? This is no time to be focusing on whether or not he likes me. It's time to hold a baby!

* * *

 **Ooooooo, does Carl have a thing for Riley? We'll find out soon, like, really soon. I already have like almost all of it mapped out.**

 **~DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**omg! i am soooooo sorry! school and volleyball has been hectic!**

* * *

I wake up to light streaming through the white curtain on my cell door. my head feels sooo much better. i sit up slowly, as to not upset my injuries. i lace up my knee-high high tops and walk to the cafeteria. i walk through the doors, and walk up to Carol and grab a bowl of oatmeal. i sit next to Carl, who is feeding baby Judy.

"Hey," I say as i sit down. Carl jumps.

"Jeez, you scared me!" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Obviously.." I mumble.I finish my bowl just as Daryl walks up.

"Hey Riles, ya up for watch? 'Cause we up," He says. i nod my head and jump up.

"Adios, Sheriff," i say. Judy gives an un-pleased squeal. I chuckle.

"Ya too, Judy," I turn and walk out the doors, with my brother by my side.

* * *

We've been on watch for about an hour, when I spot an African-american looking chick, with really long dreads, and a katana on her back. But what makes me do a double take is one, shes alive, and two...she has a red shopping basket full of _baby formula._ How would she know us of all people, needed baby formula? I nudge Daryl.

"Hmph?" He mumbles. I point in the direction of the woman.

* * *

We walk in with Michonne, that's her name, behind us. She told us that Merle, yes _Merle_ , took Maggie and Glenn. we made a team to go get them, but of course, my brother wouldn't let me go.

"I can't believe they won't let us go!" I protest to just shrugs his shoulders.

"It gives us time to hang out," He simply states," Besides... I have something I want to tell you," It takes all my strength to not faint right then and there.

"Ummm...ok...?" i say. He grabs my hand and leads me towards cell block walk up a flight of stairs, and sit in front of the perch, our legs dangling between the bars.

"Soo, what did ya wanna tell me?" I ask.

"That knee-high high tops are extremely over rated." He states it so simply, and it's the last thing i thought he would say, that it makes me burst out laughing, which causes him to start laughing as well. after a little while he stops laughing, but I'm laughing so hard I don't relise it right away.

"Why'd ya st-" I start to ask, but i'm cut off as his lips crash against mine. Woah. Is this really happening? He starts to pull away, but I kiss him back, and soon it turns into one of those scenes ya would see in a movie that would make little kids go 'yuck!'. We finally pull away for air. We stare at each other for about a minuet before he says,

"That's what I really wanted to tell you,"

* * *

 **sorry it's kinda rushed. i just wanted to get it out there.~DD**


	6. Chapter 6

**omg! i am soooooo sorry! school and volleyball has been hectic!**

* * *

I wake up to light streaming through the white curtain on my cell door. my head feels sooo much better. i sit up slowly, as to not upset my injuries. i lace up my knee-high high tops and walk to the cafeteria. i walk through the doors, and walk up to Carol and grab a bowl of oatmeal. i sit next to Carl, who is feeding baby Judy.

"Hey," I say as i sit down. Carl jumps.

"Jeez, you scared me!" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Obviously.." I mumble.I finish my bowl just as Daryl walks up.

"Hey Riles, ya up for watch? 'Cause it's our turn," He says. i nod my head and jump up.

"Adios, Sheriff," i say. Judy gives an un-pleased squeal. I chuckle.

"Ya too, Judy," I turn and walk out the doors, with my brother by my side.

* * *

We've been on watch for about an hour, when I spot an African-american looking chick, with really long dreads, and a katana on her back. But what makes me do a double take is one, shes alive, and two...she has a red shopping basket full of _baby formula._ How would she know us of all people, needed baby formula? I nudge Daryl.

"Hmph?" He mumbles. I point in the direction of the woman.

* * *

We walk in with Michonne, that's her name, behind us. She told us that Merle, yes _Merle_ , took Maggie and Glenn. we made a team to go get them, but of course, my brother wouldn't let me go.

"I can't believe they won't let us go!" I protest to just shrugs his shoulders.

"It gives us time to hang out," He simply states," Besides... I have something I want to tell you," It takes all my strength to not faint right then and there.

"Ummm...ok...?" i say. He grabs my hand and leads me towards cell block walk up a flight of stairs, and sit in front of the perch, our legs dangling between the bars.

"Soo, what did ya wanna tell me?" I ask.

"That knee-high high tops are extremely over rated." He states it so simply, and it's the last thing i thought he would say, that it makes me burst out laughing, which causes him to start laughing as well. after a little while he stops laughing, but I'm laughing so hard I don't relise it right away.

"Why'd ya st-" I start to ask, but i'm cut off as his lips crash against mine. Woah. Is this really happening? He starts to pull away, but I kiss him back, and soon it turns into one of those scenes ya would see in a movie that would make little kids go 'yuck!'. We finally pull away for air. We stare at each other for about a minuet before he says,

"That's what I really wanted to tell you,"

* * *

 **sorry it's kinda rushed. i just wanted to get it out there.~DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel really sorry about the wait so I will post a new chapter.**

* * *

It's been maybe about 2 hours since Carl and I had our 'makeout' scene. I'm walking towards my cell when Daryl steps in front of me.

"Are ya alright? Ya seem kinda distant, and ya have had that stupi' grin on yer face for da past 2 hours. Ya look like a mentally insane person, who just got out of the insane 'sylum," He says. Shittttt. _Shit,shit, shit! What am I going to say?!_

"Um, I uh... was just sitting outside... ya know.. the... uh... fresh air is really nice, does a person good. Ya should really get to know hi- I mean _it_!

"Hmmm... okayyy, if ya need anything, I'm here ya can talk to me about anything," He says. _Not about this..._ I say a quick ok, and walk into my cell. I sit down on my bed, and I soon fall asleep.

* * *

 **6 MONTHS LATER!**

Carl and I are walking down the hall, when Patrick walks by us.

"Where are you going?" Carl asks.

"To, uh... story time.." He says, his cheeks and neck flushing with embarrassment.

"Ok," Carl says, and Patrick continues down the hall.

"This 'story time' doesn't sit well with me. Come on," Says Carl, turning around and pulling me down the hall towards the walk in and crouch behind one of the book shelves, and peek around the corner. There is Carol, reading a childrens book to the kids, and Patrick. Then one of the Woodberry kids stands up, and asks if he should go take watch.

"Watch from what?'" I whisper. Carl shrugs,

"Shh, we are 'bout to find out..."

"Today I'm going to teach you how to properly hold and use a knife," Says stands up, and I try to pull him back down, but he won't budge.

"What the heck are you doing?" He demands. I stand up too.

"Carl, don't yell, you'll scare the kids!" I scorn.

"Carl, please don't tell you'r dad," Carol begs. Carl turns, grabs my hand, and starts pulling me backwards out of the library. We find a spot far away from the library, and sit down against the wall. We sit in silence, until 20 minutes later, when we hear footsteps echoing through the halls. I turn my head and see Patrick walking towards his cell.

"Hey, are you ok? You look like crap," I point out.

"Thanks, nice to see you too, isn't it a lovely afternoon? And, yes, I'm fine. Just not feeling so good, so I'm going to take a shower, and go to bed," He replies.

"Okey dokey, hope you feel better," I say.

"Thanks," and he walks off.

* * *

I wake about 5 hours later to screaming. I shoot out of bed, and shove my feet in my hightops, and am halfway down the hallway to cell block a in no more than 3 minutes. I run into the cell block, and gasp at what I see. Walkers, walkers everywhere. I take my gun out and join in with the others, shooting one by one, never missing a single shot. When all the walkers are dead, Carl walks over to me and asks if I'm ok.

"Ya, I'm fine..." I reply. It's not until 20 minutes later that we learn that our dear friend Patrick was the cause of all this mess. The next day, 5 more people get sick, and I just keep praying that it won't be me, Judy, or Carl making the horrible walk to cell block a, but ya wanna know how far that gets me? 3 days, and 11 hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not gunna lie, I got a review that made me kinda sad. I am sorry that this was so rushed.**

* * *

I wake up and the first thing I see is the sun shining through my curtain, and landing on my high tops in the corner of my cell. I sit up with a sigh, and face the mirror above the sink on the other side of my 'bedroom'. My hair is a big, tangly, auburn mess. The skin under my eyes has turned from paper white, to a dark shade of purple. The only thing about my that I would consider coming close to any form of beauty, would be my eyes. They are like a mix of brown and grey, I got them from my dad. My brother was lucky, he got Mom's nice, bright blue eyes. I decide that I should probably take a shower, so I grab my high tops, a red and black long sleeved plaid shirt, and my dark skinny jeans. I don't bother putting my shoes on, so I walk out of my cell in just my grey sweats, a long sleeved black shirt, and socks. It has started to get kinda cold outside, so Daryl told me I have to start wearing warm clothes, or he will take away he summer clothes until next spring. Ugh. He has started acting more like a parent, and I'm not so sure I like it. I did just fine without a parent before, so why do I need one now? I walk down the stairs, and remember that we are supposed to go in pairs to the showers. I walk into the Cafeteria and see Beth.

I walk up to her table,"Hey, Beth. Do you wanna come with me to the showers, 'cause Rick said we ain't allowed to go alone anymore," I say. Sometimes I really hate the southern accent I have, 'cause it reminds me of my Dad. But then there are times where I love it, 'cause it ties me to my brother.

"Sure," She says with a small smile. She gets up and we walk over to the sink, where she places her dirty bowl, and start on our way to the showers.

* * *

It never takes me very long to take a shower, so I'm done and dressed in about 10 minutes.

"So...What's going on between you and Carl?" Beth asks. Really? Does everyone know?

"Umm...What do you mean?" I ask.

"Oh please, don't play that game, I see the way you two are together," She replies, rolling her eyes. Well, shit.

I sigh,"Does everybody know?"

"No, just me. But if I were you, I would try to hide my boy-crush a little more, your brother is starting to notice, and that would not end good," She points out.

"Ok, just...don't tell anyone...Ok?" I plead.

"Of course I won't tell anyone, we're friends," She says, but her smile doesn't quite convince me.

"Thank you for helping me with the lunch dishes, Riley. You didn't have to," Carol says.

"I know, but I never help clean...unless it involves walkers, I guess," I reply. WE are silent for about ten more minutes as we try to finish the dishes. It takes forever, I almost wish I would have done something else, like bring food to the kids who weren't exposed. Rick said that I had been hanging out with Patrick a lot before he got sick, so I wasn't allowed in the place for children and elderly that were not exposed. Carol leaves for a little bit, to do something, I don't remember what, and my brother comes in.

"Hey Riles, we haven't really been spending any time together, but I have to go on a run to get medicine for the sick people, and before ya ask, no, ya can't come, but when I get back, we will have to spend some more time together. Maybe go on a huntin' trip or somethin'," He says.

"OK," I reply. I have learned that it is best to not argue with people before they leave, especially now a days.

"I know ya wan- Wait, what? Ok? I thought it would take more than that to convince ya, but um, ok..." He trails off before wrapping me in a back crushing hug.

"I'm gunna miss ya,Riles. I love ya, and I will see ya soon," He says before turning and leaving. It has been maybe twelve mineuts since Daryl left, and I'm starting to worry about Carol, when I cough. I stop, and almost drop the plate I'm holding on the floor. Shit. I look down at my elbow, where I coughed, and can see little blood specks, decorating my pale white skin.

* * *

 **You wanna know something that made me realllllly happy? My mom said I looked like I could be Carl's girlfriend, because I was wearing 'zombie apocalypse clothes'!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

My hands shake as I set the dish back down on the counter.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man," I breathe. I'm not stupid. I know what this means. I'm gunna die, and I'll never get to see my brother again. Or Carl. Carl! Oh God, he'll be so upset! I can't tell him, and I'll just have to hope no one realizes I'm gone. I'm not very noticeable anyway. I walk out of the kitchen, and into the hall. I make my way down to the sick ward with silent footsteps, as to not draw attention. I push open the unguarded door, and walk into the room that holds the last faces I will see, and the last walls I will touch, and the last rooms I will ever occupy before I die.

* * *

I walk up to an empty cell. A hand grabs me from behind, and I scream, thinking that Death has decided to come get me early, and I hear a shush from behind. The hand turns to two, and turns me around. I come face to face with Sasha.

"Calm down, Riley. It's just me. What are you doing in here? You'll get sick!" She scolds. I look down.

"I'm already sick," I say.

"What? Oh, you poor thing. Don't worry, your brother will get back soon, and then we will have medicine, and we will all get better," She states.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because I have faith in Daryl," She says before she walks away.

* * *

I've been here for three days. People are turning every time we turn our backs. I'm on my way towards Hershels cell, when I hear screams from down stairs. I grab my knife and run down the stairs. Walkers are everywhere! I start stabbing them in the forehead, but for every walker we kill, another person turns. They keep building up, and more start pouring over the railings, and in through the door. I hear screams all around me, and I can't think anymore. I stab another walker, and feel a rough hand grip my shoulder tightly. I scream as it pulls me backward, and see the ugly, rotting face of a walker. More are coming towards me, and I can feel the horrible rotting flesh rub against me, and can smell the stench of death come closer, and closer, until there is no more room. That's when I feel their yellow, blood covered teeth sink into my flesh, and rip it apart from me, detaching my pale, sickly looking skin from my body, taking what makes me look human. The rest start digging into the feast that is my body.

* * *

 **DUHN DUHN DUHN!**

 **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

I wake with a cold start. My body is covered in sweat, my hair plastered to my forehead. My chest is heaving, and I think I might be hyperventilating. I sit up slowly as to not make myself hit the top of the bunk. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, and stand up. I hear footsteps outside my door, and my dream resurfaces. Lizzie walks into my room, pushing the curtain to the side with her left hand.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream," She asks, worry evident on her tiny face.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Was I really that loud?" I ask, my face starting to heat.

"No, the only reason I heard you was because I came to get you. There is a visitor for you," She says, a sly grin sliding with ease onto her face.

"Um, okay..." I follow her out of my cell, and down to the visiting room. I'm just walking through the doors when I realize I forgot my shoes. I look down at my very dirty feet, and hear a knock at the glass. My head shoots up and my grey eyes meet a pair of bright blue eyes resting under a brown sheriffs hat.

"Riley," He breathes, like just seeing me is enough to reassure him that the world has not yet ended.

"Oh, Carl. I didn't want you to know that I'm in here. Who told you?" I ask. He was probably the last person I expected to see.

"My dad told me he saw you coming in here, and I wanted to see if he was right... I guess he was," He trails off.

"I wish I wasn't in here," I muttered.

"Me too," I don't think he meant for me to hear that.

"What would you do if I wasn't in here?" Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that.

"I would probably kiss you," He replies quickly. A grin spreads across my face. Now I really wish I wasn't in here.

"That sounds good," I say, I probably sound stupid, but I feel to sick to think of a better response.

He chuckles," Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Man, this really sucks. Don't worry, your brother will be back soon, then we'll get you better, and get you out. I promise." He might of been about to say something else, but Rick runs in right then.

"Carl! I need your help on the fences, the walkers are building up." Rick shouts at Carl, not giving him a chance to respond before he runs away again.

"Carl? Be careful," I say, placing my hand on the glass.

"I will." He says as he places his hand over mine. Then he turns and runs after his father. It hasn't been more than ten minutes, when the screaming starts.


	11. Chapter 11

**So super sorry, my mother grounded me.**

I run back to the main room of the sick ward. The undead chase the living in a never ending cycle; some loosing the battle, some winning, and some that will take longer for the Grim Reaper to choose which life to take along with him. My neighbors, my friends, feast on the flesh of their unsuspecting, and weak prey. I pull out my gun, and start shooting each and every last one, till the bottom level is clear. I hear shouts echo from upstairs, so I run up stairs to see Lizie in a corner, with a walker coming straight at her, I raise my gun, not even realizing any more of the trigger being pulled. She starts yelling at me, but a loud crash from below takes my attention. Maggie comes rushing in, and starts yelling. Hershel lay in a net, not ten feet from me, wrestling with a walker. Everything slowly starts to get blurry, and all sound no longer has access to my ears. My world goes black.

* * *

I wake to screaming. _Will it ever end?_ I think. I open my eyes to see Carl, mere inches from my face.

"She's waking up! She's waking up!" He screams, making my pounding headache go crazy.

"Carl? Why the fuck are you yelling?" I ask, my voice all weird and jumbled up.

"Hey! You watch your mouth, young laddie!" I hear my brother shout in the background, as he pushes Carl out of the way.

"Are you okay? Were you bit?" He asks.

"I'm fine, Daryl, really." He huffs and walks away, mumbling about 'that stupid boy'.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I"m having some bad writers block, and I have to write another chapter in one of my other stories, so... yeah. If anyone has any ideas, just tell me, and I wil think about putting them in.**


	12. Chapter 12

**If anyone wants to give me ideas, please do. I could reeaally use them! I am sorry that this was just a authors note. You can read my other story, The Life Of Grace. And, I'm looking for new OCs! just fill out the questions below, and send me a reply!.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Looks:**

 **Personality:**

 **Back story/ What happened at the begging of the end of the world:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Crush:**

 **Fear:**

 **Hobby:**

 **Other:**

 **You do not need to answer all of these. I will not update until I get an idea and/or a new OC.**


	13. Chapter 13

I have lost most of my excitment of this story, and I'm sorry. It might be awhile before I update, and I might just have to end up taking this down, sorry.

-Grace


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so I got most of my excitement back, because my best friend saved the day, yet again, and gave me the most amazing idea...EVER!**

* * *

I drink more of the tea Hershel made for the sick. As I look away, I try not to notice the needle slowly going into my arm. I hate needles. One time, I wanted so badly _not_ to get a shot, that I bit my mother on the arm. It left a bruise for a while.

"All done. You should be able to leave and go back to the other cell block with the others in a couple of days. We just can't risk getting anyone else sick", says Hershel softly in his doctors voice. I nod my head in agreement. We wouldn't want Carl getting sick, now would we? I lay back down on my bed and think about what would have happened if the zombie apocalypse hadn't taken place. I wouldn't have met Carl, and I don't know what I would have done without him; he is my rock, and... never mind.

"Hey Riley, _Carl_ is here to seeee youuu!" Coo's Lizzie.

"Oh shush up, you turd", I laugh as I throw my pillow at her. I get up and walk towards the glass to see Carl.

"Hey. Are you feeling better? When can you come out? Did you get get the shot yet?" He throws question after question at me as soon as I walk in the door.

"Whoa, buddy. Calm your horses Sheriff. I'm fine, I can leave in like, three days. And yes, I got the shot", I say, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, good. I can't wait till you get better and don't have to stay here anymore. I miss you," He says, trailing off slightly at the end. My face heats up. _I miss you too._ "Was that what you were really here for though? You know, checking on me", I ask.

"Kinda, I just... I wanted to ask you why you weren't with Daryl at the beginning, or how you guys got separated," He says quietly, looking down. _Oh._ I take a deep breath.

"I was at a friends house. I spent the night, and we woke up the next morning, and there was the zombies, and it just... happened. I-I ran out the door, and I never... I never saw her again," I said, the tears welling in my eyes and threatening to spill over.

"Oh, Riley...I'm sorry. Soo, there's this new kid that just showed up. His name is Joey, uh, he's from... I don't know where he's from, I'm just trying to change the subject, I guess," He breaks off awkwardly. I laugh at his discomfort, all traces of tears gone by now.

"Cool, you'll have to introduce me when I cash in my bail."

"Okay, will do, Ma'm", We both start laughing at our attempt at being normal.

* * *

"Hey, Joey! Come here!" Carl shouts across the cafeteria as a pale, blonde guy walked in through the doors. He turns and walks towards us. He looks right at me, and I swear my knees went weak. As he gets closer, I can really see the whole dream boy thing he's got going, and I'm afraid I might be getting sucked into his spell.

"Hello, I'm Joey. You must be Riley?" He says in the most amazing voice ever.

"Ye-eah, I'm Riley..." I say in a dreamy voice, stuttering out my words. He laughs, and I swear he sounded like an angle. His eyes are the deepest, warmest grey, and his pale skin has a certain glow to it, and his blonde hair is the most beautiful tousled mess, that practically calls my name, making me want to run my fingers through his golden locks all day for the rest of eternity.

"Uh, Riley? You've been staring at him for like, two minutes, and I'm afraid your hand is going to slip and your face is going to fall into your oatmeal", Carl points out. I quickly avert my gaze and start eating my oatmeal again. Joey sits down right across from me, and starts talking to me, and asking me questions about my past life and my interests and all that. After a few minutes I hear Carl sigh angrily and get up. I barely notice as he leaves the room. Apparently, Joey is really good at playing the guitar, he loves to read, and is always helping out with the poor and needy, at least before the end of the world.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I really thought it would be good to have Riley meet Joey, and we could all be friends, but that proved to be a total bust. I saw Joey walk in as we were eating breakfast, so I called him over. The closer he got, the weirder Riley started acting. When he came over and asked her if she was the mysterious girl named Riley, that's when I realized he should have stayed far, far away from her. She started stuttering like a love sick teen like the stupid movies Mom used to watch. So to break her spell I told her to stop staring and eat her food pretty much. That just made it all the more worse, they started talking like they were on a speed date or something. I got so pissed that I had to get up and leave before I punched someone.

* * *

 **Super sorry for the long wait, but I had bad writers block. Not an excuse, I know.**


	15. Chapter 15

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around, huffing for being interrupted on my way to watch.

"Hey, Riley. Daryl has to go on a run for baby supplies, and I got paired up with you for watch. Is that where you are going now?" He says in a dreamy voice. Or maybe that's just his normal voice.

"Uh... Yeah." I say dumbly. This just got a lot more fun.

* * *

I start laughing yet again with Joey. He is just so easy to get along with.

"So, are you doing anything tonight? Because I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk through the field?" He says. My heart stops, is he asking me out on a date?

"Uhh... like on a-a... date?" I say, my voice cracking, but not from nervousness.

"Only if you want it to be," He says, a hot, sideways smile plastered on his face, like this boy has somehow managed to catch the sun. Along with my heart.

"That sounds... Awesome!" I say, my eyes getting droopy just from looking at his gorgeous face.

"Okay, sounds like a date." He says, smirking.

* * *

I look up to the clock as I shovel food into my mouth, in a very non-lady-like fashion. I would die if Joey walked in.

"Slow down, Riley. You're gonna get the hiccups. What are you so excited about that has you rushing to finish your food?" He says while smirking, like he already knows exactly why I am excited. Doubt it.

"I'm going on a date with Joey!" I say, but my mouth is full of food so it sounds more like, ' MM woing on ah bate with wowe!' He chuckles his laugh that used to send my stomach crawling with butterflies.

"What? I couldn't hear you, your mouth is full, Miss." He says, making fun of my horrible manners. I frown and swallow my food.

"I'm going a a date with Joey." I say, folding my arms across my chest and glaring at him.

"What?" He says, his face flushing red.

"You heard me."

"But we had plans, remember? I was going to show you the new hiding spot I found! It's my only night off in forever!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm busy. Just because you have the night off doesn't mean I have to spend every second with you! Audios, Sheriff!" I yell, knocking his hat off his head, not caring that everyone is starring at me. I walk right out the cafeteria and to Joey's cell.

* * *

"You're hair looks nice," Said Joey quietly, as he picked up a strand of my hair and started twisting it around his finger. _This is gonna be awesome._ (A/N: They are _not_ doing anything inappropriate :D)

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Hey Carl! Where's Riley?" Came Daryl's voice through the curtain of my cell.

"On her date with _Joey_." I growl as he sit's down next to me. A deep frown spreads across his face.

"I don't like that kid... There is something... _off,_ with him." He grumbles.

"I don't like him either. He stole Riley!" I shout, my anger getting the best of me.

Daryl chuckles, " Get her back, kid. I give you permission to beat the crap outta him." Says Daryl, hope in his voice. I roll my eyes.

"Riley would hate me forever," I moan as I fall back on my bed.

"No she won't. Trust me, Riley likes a little fight in her life, might as well show her that she's worth getting the shit beat out of ya." He says, trying to convince me.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been updating as I often as I should, I just have lot's of stuff going on in my middle school life.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait, and the slightly dumb chapters... but, tis life.**

* * *

Last night was awesome! I had so much fun with Joey. We laughed all night! He even set up a little blanket for us on the grass so we could watch the stars. It was soo romantic! I'm waiting at the breakfast table for him. He said he wanted to talk to me. I hope he is going to ask me to be his girlfriend, or something equally as awesome, like maybe another date.. I hear the doors open and I whip around, hoping to see Joey. But it's only Carl. I sigh inwardly. He keeps bugging me!

"Hey Riley. What are you doing today? My dad only wants help with growing the food, so I will have most of the day off. We should do something." he says, hope filling his voice. Ugh, he is _so_ eager.

"I can't today. I'm waiting for Joey to get off his watch, he said he wanted to talk to me!" I say, barely able to contain my excitement. He rolls his eyes and gets up from the table. He slams the cafeteria doors shut behind him. Whatever, go be Sheriff of Jealous Town somewhere else.

* * *

"Hey, Riley!" Finally!

"Hey Joey! You said you wanted to talk to me?" I ask, shoving the hope down inside, just in case.

"Yeah, I wanted to say goodbye before I go on a run with the other guys, " He says as he gives me a tight ( sigh) hug.

"Okay... Just be careful, okay?" I ask, worry dripping from my voice.

"No problem," He says before he gives me one last dazzling smile, and walks away.

* * *

 **CPOV**

They split us up into smaller groups so that we could search all of the mini stores at once. Guess who I got put with? _Joey_ , the one who stole my almost girlfriend. I hate him. We got assigned the baby store, so we walk in quietly, grabbing formula and baby clothes along with other things. Our guns always raised, just in case. I am farther ahead than Joey, searching the back while he gets the front. I hear footsteps that slowly get louder. Shit, I wonder if there is another group here. Joey is still in the front, or at least I think he is. I am about to turn to see who it is when I feel a throbbing, sharp pain in my side. That's when everything goes black.

* * *

"Do you think they're okay? I feel like they have been gone too long," I say, worried about Joey.

"I'm sure they're fine," Says Sasha. I nod, hoping she's right. We continue doing the dishes for a while, until we hear shouts and tires from outside. We rush outside to see what happened. They're back! Joey! I start running down there to see Joey, but then I notice something is wrong. I see Daryl looking at me from where he stands by the car. What happened? Is Joey okay? That's when I notice someone being carried out of the back of the car. I's like everything moved in slow motion. I watch the brown, sheriffs hat fall limp to the ground, and I can see the brown hair covering the person's face. Carl. I start sprinting down the hill, trying not to trip, tears forming in my eyes. I feel like a big bitch now. I was so mean to him before he left. If he wakes up I won't ever say something mean to him again.

"Is he okay?!" I pant as I finally reach the others.

"We don't know yet, got to have Hershel look and try to sew up the bullet wound." Glenn explains.

"What happened?!" I say, trying to get answers.

"Joey said that they were doing fine, collecting everything on the list, 'til some guys showed up and started shooting at them. He managed to take cover behind the front desk, but Carl got shot right away." Glenn says, his face full of sorrow. This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have been so mean, he wouldn't have gone. We would be running around outside, playing soccer or something. He better wake up.


	17. Chapter 17

I walk down the quiet, dark halls filled with the ever present ghosts of the past lingering in the walls, never wanting to be forgotten. I near the cell door that gives entrance to Carl's cell, and I slow down. I can hear a single voice murmuring inside. The evil part of me gets the upper hand, and with silent steps I creep closer to the doorway. I lean against the cool wall right before the entrance, hoping it's Carl who is muttering the quiet words.

"Ya gotta wake up, boy. Not just for yer Dad, and Lit' Ass Kicker, but fer Riley, too. If ye don't wake up, she will blame herself, I know her. She really does like ya, I can tell. That idiot Joe was just a sidetrack in the mind of girls, trust me, any girl would have left for 'em. I think. Anyway, I know ya can't 'ear this, but I'm gunna talk anyway, don't give up on 'er yet, she'll come 'round. All ya gotta do is wake up," Daryl finishes his speech, and I quickly run down the hall so I'm not caught listening.

* * *

IT's late that night when I wake up to go to take my watch. I stumble down the halls, turning and going down stairs, and I finally reach the door. I push it open and walk out into the cool night air. It feels so good on my flushed face. I feel terrible, Daryl was right; I shouldn't have left Carl in the dust, just because some 'pretty boy' came to town. I keep worrying about whether Carl will wake up or not, and I know I will blame myself if he doesn't. I sit at the top of one of the guard towers. How weird it is to think that people built these to keep an eye on the prisoners, and now we are using them to watch for evil murders and flesh eaters. I guard for only a few hours, and soon I feel a warm hand touch my shoulder. I turn around to see Daryl.

"Your shift is over, Riles. Go get some sleep, ya'll need it." he says as soft as Daryl can. I nod my head, thinking of what he said earlier, and walk back to my cell. I have to pass be Carl on my way, so I figured I would just stop in there to see him before I go to bed. I turn the corner and walk into his cell. I gasp and almost fall to the unwelcoming ground at what is before me; Joey whips around, probably heard my gasp, and all I can see is the tiny silver knife, dangling from his left hand.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! Muah Ha Ha Ha Ha! I am EVILLLLLLL! ( say that like Mermaid Man from Spongebob, and I have just made your day! XP)**

* * *

JK! **THERE IS MORE! READ ON!**

"Joey! What are you doing?!" I shriek. His eyes shift from fear, to worry, to hatred.

"My plan didn't work, so I'm finishing it." He states simply.

"What? W-What do you mean? Joey, what is wrong with you?!"

"I tried, at the mall strip, to kill your buddy Carl. But of course I most likely failed,"

"Why would you do something like that?!" I screech.

"Isn't it obvious? He was getting in the way of us," he says, pointing between me and him," so I had to get rid of him. I could see your admiration for him, and I couldn't have that. You were supposed to be _mine! All Mine!_ I knew from the moment I saw you, that I had to have you, and I had to get rid of _him._ That's why I shot him."

" _You_ shot him?!"  
"Of course. But now I have to finish him off, and besides, no one will believe you that I shot him, everyone loves me." He states nonchalantly.

" Not anymore they won't" I mutter.

"What did you say Dear? Oh never mind, it doesn't matter now anyway. I must finish what I started." with that he started to swing his arm up, and was about to swing it back down, when I jumped, and latched onto his arm.

"What do you think you are dong? I'm doing this for _us_!" He yells.

"There is no us!" I growl. Surely people will come running soon, we had to have woken them up. We wrestle for a bit, and he finally pulls his arm free. He starts bringing his knife down, and it all moves in slow motion. I go to grab his arm again, but I'm not fast enough. His knife hits soft flesh, and digs in. Blood starts oozing from the wound he has created. But he has created a wound that may never heal as weal; a wound that is even deeper than the cut made by the knife. He has ruined my trust in him, and it doesn't end well when someone messes with my trust. I rip the knife out of my arm and turn slowly to Joey.

"Hey, come on. I-I didn't mean to. I was aiming for him, really! Forgive me?" He asks with those pleading eyes.

"YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE YOU?! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU AFTER YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND?! YOU FREAKING STABBED ME! You have messed with a very dangerous part of me, Joey, and that part _never_ forgives." I yell at him, my voice lowering to a soft growl. I pull my gun out of my waist band, and slowly start walking towards me. My finger is squeezing the trigger, but then I feel strong arms encircle my waist, and they take the gun from my hands.

"Riley! Calm down! It's okay! It's okay!" The voice yells, but I've lost it. I see red. I keep lounging towards Joey, my arms stretched out as if I were yearning to rip the flesh from his bones like the undead monsters. Who knows? Maybe if the arms let me go, I would. I can't think straight, no idea what I'm doing, all I know is that I must kill the boy in front of me.


	18. Chapter 18

I sit in the quiet, dark cell, my arms wrapped around my knees with my head resting on my arms. How could he? How could _he_ do such a horrible thing? After everyone came rushing into Carl's cell the other day to find me with my gun pointed at _him_ , I was put in a cell at the other end of the cell block, to 'calm down, and not kill anybody'. And... _He_ was put in a cell somewhere else, awaiting trial. I don't know why they bother, he tried to kill a member of our group. Twice. They should have just let me take care of him. He would have gotten what he deserved. Carl still hasn't woken up yet. I'm worried. What if he doesn't wake up? I hiss as I accidentally scratch the stitches Hershel put in my arm from when _he_ stabbed me. I don't see why I had to be put in a cell away from everyone. I was trying to kill someone who was pure evil. It's not my fault he tried to kill Carl. Or is it? I didn't tell him to.

 _But he did it so he could have you all to himself. Therefore, it was because of_ you _that Carl was almost killed._

Don't you hate it when the voices in your head are right? Am I going crazy? I keep hearing voices in my head, and I don't know why. What does it mean? My thoughts are swimming around rampant in my head when there is a loud knock on the outside of my cell. I look up to see Glenn standing there.

"He's awake," Is all he says before unlocking my door, flinging it open, and running back down the hall. I stand up on shaky legs, and slowly walk towards the door, not trusting my legs to hold me up after not using them for a while. After a few minutes I have the feeling back in my legs and feet, and I start jogging down the hall. I stop outside of Carl's cell. Hershel looks up from taking Carl's temperature, and smiles at me.

"Good, Glenn got you. He has been asking for you since he woke up," Hershel says in his soft tone that he always uses. I walk in the room quietly.

"Riley? Riley! What happened? What did I miss?" Carl says eagerly as he tries to sit up, but Hershel softly pushes him back down.

"You got shot," I say dumbly.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. I was kinda looking for what happened while I was _out."_

I pause before answering," Joey tried to kill you again. " I choke out. This is the first time I even have thought his name since when we were fighting in Carl's cell a few days ago. I wince as the words come out.

"Again?" I knew he would ask that.

"Carl, I hate to say this, but... Joey was the one who shot you at the store! He lied to all of us and said people attacked you and ran away but it was really him!" I say in a rush, the words tumbling over my lips. He looked kinda dumbfounded for a little, before saying quietly,

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him."

"I know! I should have listened to you! I don't know what I was thinking! It was like he brain washed us all! I'm soo sorry! Can you forgive me?" I say exasperatedly, whispering the last part. He just looks at me for a moment again before nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, as long as you will forgive me for being grumpy with you."

"Of course! You had every right to be mad at me! I totally ditched you for him!" I say, tears streaming down my face as I huge him loosely. I didn't even realize that Hershel had gotten up and wobbled out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Carl and I had talked for a while, before Rick came in with Judith, and I left the cell so they could talk. I walked aimlessly through the halls, not really paying attention to where I was going. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I screamed.

"Riley! Chill, It's jus' me!" The rough voice of my brother came from behind me. I sighed and turned around.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"With Carl getting shot, and then yer arm.." he said, motioning towards the bandage covering the spot where Joey's knife sunk into my soft skin. I looked down at my arm for a moment.

"I'm fine. I am your sister, 'member?" I said, a small smirk growing across my face.

"Rick told me to tell you that we decided on what to do about the kid," He said, and the smile fell from my face faster than you could say 'well, there goes that...'

"What are ya gunna do?" I asked, walking down the hall again with Daryl at my side.

"Gunna give 'em a knife, and send him on his way," I smiled a little.

"Sounds like a good punishment to me..." _I hope the bastard gets attacked by walkers the moment he walks out of those gates..._

"Riles, ya have that same evil smirk that Merle alway' got. And tha' ain't a good thing," I laughed a little. It felt odd. I haven't laughed in the longest time. Maybe things were going to get better. I hope so. I really do... We talked for a little longer, just as brother and sister, not as two people who were surrounded by death. For a while I felt like we could forget the world outside, and be a big family inside. This group was my family. More than I ever thought it would be. Daryl left a while later, heading towards the guard towers. I turned and walked towards the lunch room to get some dinner with everyone else. Maybe Carl would be there. Maybe he wouldn't. All I knew was that he was gunna get better. We all were.

* * *

 **Sorry for the super short-nessssss, I'm having a big case of writers block. I need to talk to my friend for more amazing ideas, LOL.**

 **~ MMJ**


	20. Chapter 20

"I miss chocolate pudding." Carl said randomly as we sat together on the bridge thing that connected two of the prison buildings. I turned my eyes away from the bright pink sunset to Carl, wondering if maybe he fell on his head after he got shot.

"Um, okay." I said, laughing softly.

"What? I was breaking the awkward silence." He said.

"Or just making it more awkward..." I mumbled.

"What? Oh well. What do you miss the most?" He asked. I had to think about that...

"Wrackspurts." I said after a few minutes.

"...Excuse me?"

"Wrackspurts. They fly in your ears and make your brain go funny. I miss being able to let my brain go funny, even if it was only for a few seconds." I said, starring off at the trees.

"Are those real?" He asked, looking at me with one brow raised. I smiled.

"No, silly. They're from Harry Potter."

"..."

"Don't tell me that you didn't read Harry Potter before the world went to shit!" I exclaimed, looking at him like he had grown two heads.

"Of course I didn't! I was _seven!_ "

"So was I!"

"How were you even able to read those kinds of books?" He yelled back. I huffed.

"I'm a girl. Girls have more capacity in their minds." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, come on! You're not mad at me for not reading them, are you?!" He said loudly.

"I am."

"That's not fair! How is it my fault that I didn't get as good of schooling as you, Miss _Know-It-All?!"_

"Come on. We are going to the library." I said, standing up and grabbing his arm.

"Uh-uh! Nope! There is _no way_ I am going to read them in the middle of the end of the world!" He yelled as I dragged him towards the library.

"That's even more reason to read them. You might not be around a whole lot longer!" I argued. I think he finally realized that he wasn't going to win against me, because he let me drag him through the halls, not saying anything.

"There you guys are! Rick said to come find you two! It's time," Maggie said as she came around the corner. I stopped and frowned. I forgot.

"Time for what?" Carl asked.

"Joey's banishment. I hope the bastard gets eaten by other fing bastards, and becomes an fing bastard." I grumbled under my breathe. My brother would probably kill me if he heard me talk like that.

"Language, Missy!" Carl playfully scolded. I followed Carl and Maggie out of the prison, and to the gates where everyone else stood behind Joey, with Rick at he gates, ready to fling them open and send the Prick on his way. I grabbed a rock from at my side, and chucked it at Joey's head. I knew I wouldn't miss. He turned around and looked at me. I sent him what I hoped was my evilest glare, but I don't think it was. Hey, at least I tried.

"So we are sending him out there with nothing?!" Carl whispered to me excitedly. It's sad that the human race has degraded each other so much. I nodded with a smile stretching across my face as well. I quickly started scowling again though as I I remembered something else.

"Well, he'll have a knife... I think we should let him try his chances without a knife, but whatever. Whatever allows these people to sleep at night, I guess. " Rick pulled the gate open slowly, and Michonne pushed Joey out, and he tripped and landed on his face. I tried to hold back my laughter as much as I could. The walkers started to notice him, and walked towards him. It wasn't fair. Why did they have to be so slow to catch someone who deserved to die?! He quickly got back up, and started weaving through the outstretched arms. He soon slipped into the woods.

"Too bad we couldn't preform the memory charm on him... What if he comes back for vengeance, or some shit?" I asked, looking to Rick.

"Riley! Watch yer mouth!" Daryl yelled.

"Sorry, I can't," I joked, smirking as he walked by and lightly shoved my arm.

"No, really! You guys don't think he _won't_ come back?! I mean, he _obviously_ had a reason for trying to kill Carl!" I shouted to their retreating figures. "All your minds are infested with Wrackspurts!" I called out as I ran up the drive to the main gates and into the area with the tables.

* * *

 **Heeellllloooo! Sorrrrryyyyyy for the looooong waaaaiiiit! I have a minor case of writers block! XD I'm trying, I'm trying!**

 **~MMJ, Over And Out.**


	21. Chapter 21

Why do things always come back to us in the end? Why do our nightmares follow us around, and jump out at us when we don't want them to? These are the questions that everyone has asked. At least once. If you have lived in a zombie apocalypse, anyway. We were doing good, I kid you not. And you know what happened? Shit came back to us, that's what happened. I had been looking around for Carl for what felt like eternity. And you know where I found him? In the hands of the f***ing Governor! Along with Herschel, Michonne, and, you guessed it! Joey. I knew we shouldn't have let him walk off. Rick walked down there, and we watched with bated breath. What would we do if he killed them? What would I do? I can't lose Carl for real this time. We don't live long enough anymore, you have to make the most of it. So when he pulled that freaking katana out, and put it at Herschel throat, I screamed along with the Greene sisters. He was part of a family. Our family. And you don't kill one of our own. All I know is three things happened very fast: The blade was lowered, the blade swung back, the blade sliced. Oh, four I guess, if you count hearing all of our hearts shatter at once. All was silent for a half a second. Then I screamed. Not like those screams like your skin is being torn off, no, more like a battle cry. I whipped my gun out and charged down, firing at what I hoped was the head of that asshole. I tripped over something, and tumbled headfirst down the hill. My body sprawled out in the high grass, and I sprung up a mere second later. Gun firing. Everywhere, I heard it everywhere. A bullet whizzed by me, and I ducked. A little too late, but my sense were going into overdrive, and soon, nothing would stop me. Not a human. Not a bullet. Not a dead one. They tore down the fences, and in poured the dead and decaying. Walkers all over the place, you had to fire at humans and walkers a like now. That's just how the world goes, I guess. The assholes make it somewhere. While the small and fragile ones don't. Well, not all the assholes. Merle sure as hell didn't make it.

"Riley! Get down!" Carl shouted. I whipped my head up just in time to see the blurred outline of someone before they collided with me. I screamed as we crashed into the ground. Their fists connected with my face, and they hit my nose. Blood immediately poured out and into my mouth. Chocking. Red. Chocking on red. Chocking because of red. I jerked my knee up, and was satisfied to hit my attacker.

"Agh! Bitch!" they yelled. I knew that voice. I opened my eyes. _Joey._

"Get off of me! You motherfuckersonofasbitch!" I yelled at him. I spit my blood into his face. He slapped me. Hard. Tears stung the corners of my eyes.

"I bet you missed me, didn't you?" He asked lowly. Like hell I did.

"I wished you would have gotten eaten, if that's what you meant. He shook his head and laughed. He stood up slowly, and pulled his gun out. I heard the bullet before I felt it. A loud bang, followed by me yelling as white hot tears poured down my face. The bullet must have hit somewhere near my shoulder. He grabbed my good arm and flung me up. I kicked and bit and scratched but nothing worked. So instead I screamed bloody murder.

"Riley! Let go of her!" Carl yelled, charging over to us as Joey grabbed my arm and ran towards the gates. Carl wasn't going to make it. There was nothing he could do, nothing anyone could do. Except...

"DARYL! DARYYYYYLLLL!" I screeched, my last hope. Where was he? Where was he?! I didn't see him until we were already in the woods. He wasn't gong to make it either.


	22. A Welcoming Silence

"Come on. You're only making this harder on your self!" Joey yelled, pulling my arm to get me to walk faster.

"No. I refuse. I do not take orders from people as low as Voldemort himself."

He stopped and turned around to look at me. "Don't make me shoot your other arm," he threatened. My arm throbbed painfully.

"It's not nice to shoot a witch. It's also very stupid." I pointed out. He whipped around and I barely even had time to see the gun before I felt it's bullet enter my arm. I yelled out and fell to the ground.

"What's your problem? Why are you making this so hard? You could have just left with me, and I wouldn't of had to shoot you." He said.

I spit in his face. He slapped me.

"You need to get something straight: I'm the boss here. You listen to me. I'm. In. Charge." He said real low and quiet. He stood up from his crouched position, and yanked on my injured arm to pull me up. I screamed from the blinding pain. We kept walking through the trees, tears running down my dirt caked face.

We walked for hours. My arm throbbed for hours. My legs hurt for hours. Everything sucked for hours. Joey stopped suddenly, and I crashed into him, and fell to the ground. He sat down against a tree and pulled out a water bottle.

"Want some water?" He asked. I stayed silent, glaring at him.

"No? Good, I wasn't going to give you any anyways. So, how's life?" He asked, smirking.

"I'm wondering how someone as stupid as you got this far." I said, smirking back.

"Watch it, Rye." he warned. I growled.

"Don't. Call. Me. Rye."

"Too bad, I'm the boss, remember?" He said mockingly. I glared back at him. _I miss the others. Are they even still alive?_

"It doesn't really surprise me that you ended up fighting with someone like the Governor. He is probably just as evil as you." I said. I saw his had go up, and come down on my cheek, backhanding me.

"I thought backhanding was a girl thing? Are you a girl now, Joey?" I mocked.

"I'm starting to think you like getting shot." He said lowly.

"Maybe it numbs the pain from having to look at your face all the time." Honestly, how did I ever see anything in him.

"Maybe you'd be less delirious if we took the bullets out. Shall we?" He asked, with a sicking smirk on his face. I held my ground.

"Maybe it would make me pass out, and I won't have to hear your annoying voice anymore." I knew that this was just digging my hole deeper, but I was willing to see how deep I could go before the ground breaks.

"Hahaha, very funny. Out with the bullets it is. Don't want you dying because we didn't pull them out, now do we?"

"I would be fine with that. If I'm being perfectly honest, I'd rather be dead than stuck with someone like you." I spat at him. He chuckled.

"Always a feisty one, aren't you? That's going to get you in trouble one of these days." He pulled out his pocket knife and tugged my arm towards him. I did my best not to wince. He dug the tip of the blade into my first bullet wound, and dug around till he found the bullet. He finally got it out, and he flung it off into the bushes behind him. The second one was worse, because it was fresher, so the skin around it was still aggravated. And it was apparently deeper, too, because it took him a much longer time to fish it out. By the time he flung that one off into space, I had black spots in the corners of my eyes. My arm was throbbing something awful, and I didn't think I could lose much more blood before I died. Or passed out. Joey pulled me up and pushed me forward. I got a few more feet, but the small, black spots had morphed into a large, black, blanket, and I fell forward onto the ground, my eyes shutting out the little light that was coming through, and my ears shutting out the noises around me.


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT!  
PLEASE DON"T BE ANGRY WITH ME! I am having a hard time managing all my stories and homework and home life. SO I will pick this story back up in the summer. My summer break starts on the tenth, so it's not that long to wait, only twenty-two days on the ninth of May. **

**~MMJ**


	24. Chapter 24

_"Always a feisty one, aren't you? That's going to get you in trouble one of these days." He pulled out his pocket knife and tugged my arm towards him. I did my best not to wince. He dug the tip of the blade into my first bullet wound, and dug around till he found the bullet. He finally got it out, and he flung it off into the bushes behind him. The second one was worse, because it was fresher, so the skin around it was still aggravated. And it was apparently deeper, too, because it took him a much longer time to fish it out. By the time he flung that one off into space, I had black spots in the corners of my eyes. My arm was throbbing something awful, and I didn't think I could lose much more blood before I died. Or passed out. Joey pulled me up and pushed me forward. I got a few more feet, but the small, black spots had morphed into a large, black, blanket, and I fell forward onto the ground, my eyes shutting out the little light that was coming through, and my ears shutting out the noises around me._

* * *

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. It felt like my arm was on fire.

"Good, you're awake. I was starting to think I would have to feed you to the walkers. " Joey said, leaning over me. I groaned and tried to roll away, but he stepped on my stomach, pinning me to the ground.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"Away from you!" I said, spitting on the ground. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Come on, I'm trying to get somewhere if you don't mind. You passing out already cost me three days." He said angrily, pushing me forward. My legs felt like jelly, but I kept walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, after you and your people kicked me out, I came upon a few signs leading somewhere. That was before I found Woodbury." He said.

"And why are you taking me as hostage?" I asked.

"Because I watched this place for a few days. Not the nicest people to newcomers. So you are my peace offering so they don't kill me." He said, laughing as I squirmed more.

"Wow, thanks." I said through gritted teeth.

"No problem." He said, pushing me forward more.

"How far away from this mystery place are we?" I asked.

"About a day. If you keep moving." He said.

"What signs?" I asked.

"Are we playing twenty questions? They were maps of the rail road tracks, and it said Terminus, those who arrive, survive. There, you happy now?" HE said, pushing me forward more. I tripped over a fallen body, and he yanked me back up.

"How far from the Prison is it?" I asked.

"Oh dear God, about five days. Why do you talk so much?" He demanded.

I shrugged and picked up the pace. If it was that close to the prison, and they had a bunch of signs with maps, maybe some people got out from the prison and went there.

* * *

We walked for hours on end, and it was starting to get dark when we could finally see the fenced walls surrounding this 'safe haven'. We walked quietly up to the gates. They must have been watching for us, because they opened the doors as soon as Joey killed to two walkers that were hanging around.

"Hello, and welcome to Terminus!" The guy said, spreading his arms out and gesturing behind him.

"Come in, come in!" Said a girl that was standing next to him. We walked in. Me slower than Joey, but he pushed me in front of him.

"I brought a peace offering. If you allow me to stay here with you guys as one of your own, I will give her to you. I watched you people work for a few days, and I could see that you needed more... Fresh meat." He said with a wicked grin in his face. I couldn't help the shivers that ran up and down my spine. The two people shared a look and nodded to each other.

"That seems fair to us. I'll take her to the boxcar." Said the man. He walked towards us and Joey passed me off to the other guy. I squirmed around, trying to get free. I kicked my legs out, and tried to wriggle sideways out of his grip, but he was too strong me. We walked up to a red boxcar. He opened the door, and shoved me in, I fell in on my face, considering my hands were bound together behind my back. He slid the doors closed again and I was enclosed in the darkness.

"Mother f-" I said, but I was cut off by someone else.

"Riley? Is that you?" Someone asked, and I turned to see Maggie, Sasha and a few other people I didn't know.

"Maggie?" I said, hoping it wasn't just the lack of light playing with my eyes.

"Oh my God, Riley!" Maggie said as she rushed forward. She enveloped me in her arms and hugged me tight.

"You know, as much as I love a good reunion, I also love having my hands free from ropes. Itchy ropes, Maggie." I said.

"Of course. Here, turn around." She said, and I scooted around so she could untie my hands. It didn't take too long, and then I was able to move my hands and rub my raw wrists again. She introduced me to the other people she was with, and then we waited. Waited for the people to come back and kill us, or something. Finally, on the third day after that, the doors slid open again, allowing the suns warmth and light to spill into the already sweltering train car. We watched as more people spilled in, and we realized that it wasn't the Terminus people, but our people.


	25. Chapter 25

_"Riley? Is that you?" Someone asked, and I turned to see Maggie, Sasha and a few other people I didn't know._

 _"Maggie?" I said, hoping it wasn't just the lack of light playing with my eyes._

 _"Oh my God, Riley!" Maggie said as she rushed forward. She enveloped me in her arms and hugged me tight._

 _"You know, as much as I love a good reunion, I also love having my hands free from ropes. Itchy ropes, Maggie." I said._

 _"Of course. Here, turn around." She said, and I scooted around so she could untie my hands. It didn't take too long, and then I was able to move my hands and rub my raw wrists again. She introduced me to the other people she was with, and then we waited. Waited for the people to come back and kill us, or something. Finally, on the third day after that, the doors slid open again, allowing the suns warmth and light to spill into the already sweltering train car. We watched as more people spilled in, and we realized that it wasn't the Terminus people, but our people._

* * *

We had armed ourselves with things that he Terminus people didn't take from us, like belts and boots. The such. I had my hair clip clutched tightly in my hand, and when the last person to enter came into the car, and I saw the tell-tale sheriff's hat resting upon his head, my clip slipped through my already sweaty fingertips. I had hoped, prayed even, that he was okay, and that I would find him. But I never thought it would happen. The doors slid shut once again, and I threw myself at him as the light was taken once again from us.

"Carl! Oh thank God, you're okay!" I said, holding him tightly in my arms. He stood shocked for a moment, before he hugged me back.

"Riley? Is- Is it really you?" He asked in awe as he held me at arms length.

"No. I am a clone that has taken the place of Riley Dixon. I have come to destroy you and all of your people." I said sarcastically, and he laughed.

"It really is you!" He said, hugging me again.

"No dip, Sheriff. I think I would know if it wasn't," He stopped hugging me and stepped back, allowing yet another person to come forward.

"Riley, I thought- we all thought you were..." Daryl said, breaking off and hugging me tightly. After we all got caught up, which really didn't take that long, I spoke up.

"So, now what do we do?"

"We find a way out. Wait for them to open the doors again if we have to." Daryl said, and nobody argued with him.

"They're messing with the wrong damn people, don't worry, they haven't seen the worst yet." Rick said. I nodded.

"Hell yeah!" I said in agreement, causing a few people to laugh and Daryl to remind me once again to watch my mouth.

"O come off it, Daryl. She's old enough now, and with what's happened, I think she is fine with a few bad words every now and then." Rick said, chuckling at my brother's constant reminders.

"Yeah!" I said again, pumping my fist into the air like I did before.

"Dad, how come I can't swear?" Carl whined.

"Hypocrite" Daryl said, and we all laughed.

"Shit, well, I guess if we get outta here you can swear a little..." Rick caved, rubbing the back of his neck. I smirked at Carl.

"We're grownups now, yes?" I whispered to him. He nodded, his eyes full of excitement.

"Hold up, _if_ we get out of here?" Abraham, one of the new guys, asked, stepping forward some.

"We are strong, but as of right now, they have the advantage. We are unarmed, faced against snipers hidden in the rooftops. They have more people than we do, easier to keep us under control. We'll have to plan a strategy if we want to get out of here. And we better do it real quick, too." Rick said. I nodded along with a few other people to his little rant, but no one was really focused on that at the time. We were all too happy that we were all together again to realize that it would be cut short all too soon. Again. We planned and tried to make our own weapons for a few days. At least I think it was a few days, I lost track without the sun setting and rising.

We were in the middle of planning on how to pry the doors open when the top hatch of the boxcar came open, letting the bright sunlight to flood in. A single silver canister was dropped in, and I grabbed Carl, who happened to be sitting next to me, and pushed us to the back of the boxcar, trying to get as far away as I could from whatever was in there. It exploded into a cloud of funny smelling white gas, and I could see my eyes starting to fog up. The sliding doors were wrenched open, and a few armed men came in.

"Alright, were here for a couple of you first, and then we will take the rest later." One of the guys said as the gas lazily drifted out of the car. I pulled Carl up, and when the men reached forward for people he took a few small steps in front of me without realizing. It seemed to have caught they attention of the men, because after they grabbed Rick, Glenn, and a few other people, they turned towards us.

"Should we take one more, guys?" One of them asked, turning to the other three. They nodded and the guy closest to us walked forwards.

"We'll take the girl." The guy said reaching forward and taking hold of my arm. Daryl and Carl screamed at him not to, and Carl grabbed onto my arm and tried to pull me back. I turned and looked at Carl.

"Hey. Hey! Carl! Freaking out isn't going to do anything good for anybody! Now, calm down, and while we are gone come up with some bad ass plan to get us out!" I said, flicking him on the forehead before I was yanked out of the box car, and placed into the group they were taking somewhere. Daryl shifted through the small group to stand next to me.

"Don't worry. I'll think of somethin'" He said, looking at the guards.

"Daryl, don't pull nothin' stupid, you hear? You'll only get us into more trouble then we're already in!" I whispered back so they wouldn't hear us.

"Shut up!" One of the guards ordered, shoving me in the back with the butt of his gun. I glared back at him but kept moving forwards. They stopped us in front of a door, and shoved us through it once it opened. From there we were gagged and had our hands tied behind our backs before being placed into a line up in front of a washtub like thing. From left to right is was a few people from Abraham's group, whose names I have forgotten, me, Glenn, Rick, Abraham, and Daryl. The men grabbed baseballs and hit the people to the left of me one at a time, before slicing their necks open and shoving them face first into the basin. There was only three of them, and before i knew it they had finished with them, and I was next. I shuddered slightly, hoping it would be quick and painful. They sure were taking their sweet ass time, too. I saw one raise his bat above his head, from his shadow, and he was about to bring it crashing down, when other things started crashing down. For example: Hell came crashing down that day on all of us. And let me tell you somethin'. It wasn't pretty.


	26. Chapter 26

**okay so its been a few years since the escape from Terminus, so I don't really remember how it all happened. If I get something wrong I am sorry.**

 _There was only three of them, and before i knew it they had finished with them, and I was next. I shuddered slightly, hoping it would be quick and painless. They sure were taking their sweet ass time, too. I saw one raise his bat above his head, from his shadow, and he was about to bring it crashing down, when other things started crashing down. For example: Hell came crashing down that day on all of us. And let me tell you somethin'. It wasn't pretty._

* * *

I screamed a little as we heard the explosions go off outside, but it was muffled by the tape. The guys looked at each other before running outside to see what was happening. We sat in the room that smelled of death for a few moments longer, each of us struggling to get out of the hand ropes and duct tape on our faces. It really wasn't hard to get the mouth tape off, but the ropes took a little longer.

"What the hell! That shit is jacked up!" Rick yelled from his spot looking out the window. Daryl ran quickly over to me and pulled the binds off me hands and helped me up. I clutched onto his arms as my legs gave out from under me because of shock and not enough blood circulation.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded a few times.

"Ya, I'm good. Let's go before they come back." I said, grabbing our weapons from the table on the other side of the room and passing them around. I checked my glock just to make sure it still had a full round before following the others out the door. I swiveled to each side to check before running after them. We turned a few corners and threw open some more doors before we stepped into what had to have been the last room- this building couldn't possibly be _that_ big. It was filled with at least a hundred candles-all different shapes and sizes- and was in the shape of a large circle. There were odd things painted in black all over the floor and walls.

"What the..." I muttered, dropping my gun to my side and looking around the room in a confused state of horror. I couldn't tell what this room was used for but I didn't get a very good vibe from it.

"Hurry up, everybody keep moving! We don't want to get trapped in here!" Glenn yelled, and we all ran towards the door on the opposite side. Me being me, I was in the back of the group, and I had stated running later than the others. I didn't hear the woman run up behind me and grab me around the throat and waist. She yanked me back and hit me over the head when I screamed. Everyone stopped and quickly turned around, all their weapons up.

"Drop all your stuff or I'll slit her pretty little throat!" She yelled, causing me to cringe cause of how close she was to my ear. She pressed her blade harder onto my throat.

"Put down your knife!" Rick yelled, "Or we'll be forced to shoot!"

The crazy lady laughed, "You guys aren't in any situation to be making demands right now. You shoot, and it'll go through her skull!" She said, bringing me in front of her like a human shield. I cringes as she tightened her grip on my arm and pushed the knife deeper into my throat. I could feel the warm, stickiness of blood trickling down into the hollow of my throat, past my collar bone, and staining my shirt. I could hear pounding on the door behind us that we had just come in from, and I had a feeling it was a bunch of walkers. I tried to calm my breathing as everyone kept yelling back and forth, and tuned them all out. I was almost all calm once again when she threw me down to the ground.

My eyes flew open and I chocked back a shriek when I saw the walkers pouring in from the other rooms. Someone grabbed me from under my arms and dragged me off, screaming and kicking.

"RILEY! Calm it, it's just me!" Daryl yelled as he lifted me up and put me back on my feet. We all ran from the circular room and slammed the door behind us, locking it from the outside. We could hear the ladies shrill screams and the sound of dozens of walkers ripping into her flesh as we ran off into the hectic crowd of Terminites and walkers. We were almost halfway to the fence when a tank of something blew up a little to the right of us, throwing us all to the ground. I hissed out in pain as I landed on my foot, twisting it beneath the weight of me crashing down. I laid on the ground for a few minutes, my ears ringing painfully from the loud noise, before I pushed myself up from to the ground and stood shakily on my feet.

I tried to run as fast as I could towards the fence, limping worse than some of the zombies that were surrounding us and reaching out for us with decaying limbs. When I reached the fence Glenn grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me up so I could grab onto the chain link. I took a while to get to the top, but once I did I propelled myself over it and fell on my back, the wind rushing out of me. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and took a breather before standing up and trying to walk and stay with the group. I was wheezing pretty badly by the time we reached a clearing where the rest of our group was stood waiting for us. Maggie screamed and came running full force at Glenn, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

I limped forward and met Carl halfway, giving him a hug before taking a step back and waiting for further instructions. Rick dug up and gun bag from the earth, and ordered us to keep moving.

And then it was starting all over again; almost like a record layer stuck on repeat:

 _Just keep running. Just keep running._


	27. Chapter 27

_I limped forward and met Carl halfway, giving him a hug before taking a step back and waiting for further instructions. Rick dug up and gun bag from the earth, and ordered us to keep moving._

 _And then it was starting all over again; almost like a record layer stuck on repeat:_

 _Just keep running. Just keep running._

* * *

CPOV

I could hear Riley huffing behind me, trying to keep up as we went up the hill.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask for what seems like the umpteenth time. She nods her head and blows out more air.  
"I'm not going to tell you again, Grimes." She says, glowering at the ground. I knew she was a stubborn girl, but I guess I never knew how stubborn she really is.  
"Stop lying, Riley. I can tell you aren't okay." I pointed out as she slipped for the fifth time. I grabbed her hand so she wouldn't fall all the way back down the hill.  
"I'm. Fine." She growled through clenched teeth. We walked a little farther. And then she fell.  
"I'm okay, I'm okay." She said, more to herself than anyone else, as she stood up and wiped off some dirt. I stopped walking and crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Fine! I fell when we that last explosion went off, and twisted my ankle. There! Happy now?" She said, leaning her hands on her knees.  
"Take a break, you need one." I said.  
"Carl! Riley! Hurry up!" Dad called from up ahead of us with the rest of our group.  
"Hang on, Riley twisted her ankle!" I yelled back.  
She groaned, "This sucks." I couldn't help but laugh, which earned me a pretty nasty glare from the blonde. I put my hands up in surrender.  
"Okay, sorry. I won't laugh at you again." I said, but I couldn't contain the smile that broke across my face.  
"Butt." She said, chucking a rock at my face. I ducked my head to the side just in time, the rock barely missing my ear. I smirked at her.  
"You're getting slow, Riley."  
"I won't be slow when I throw my knife into your face." She growled.  
Okay, note to self. Never mess with injured Riley. The others broke through the trees then.  
"We need to keep moving. I'm sure no one from terminus survived that, but we should get as far away from here as possible, just in case." Dad said, his gun still clenched in his right hand.  
"How do you expect her to walk with a twisted ankle, Rick?" Maggie asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Someone can carry her, I don't care. But we have to leave. Now." He said back.  
"Oh hell no! I am NOT being carried!" Riley yelled, pushing herself up into a standing position. We heard rustling in the trees. In less than two seconds each of us had our weapons up, and in less then thirty seconds Carol was standing in front of us.  
"Carol!" Riley yelled, running towards the grey haired woman. Well, if you could call it running. Carol ran lunged forward and caught Riley as she tripped, and Riley immediately pulled her into a hug.  
"I thought you were dead!" She yelled.  
"We all thought you were dead!" Maggie yelled, running forward to hug Carol as well. I smiled at the woman who was like a mother to all of us.  
"Rick. I have to show you something." She said, helping Riley stand so she could walk with us. Carol walked off with Riley, and I quickly followed after them, the rest of our group not far behind.

I stopped as we broke into the clearing with the little cabin. Standing there in front of it was Tyresse. Which was a surprise all on its own.  
What I wasn't expecting to see was him holding a little blonde girl, not any older than one.  
"JUDITH!" I yelled, surging forward and grabbing my sister from his arms. My dad wasn't far behind. I could tell he was crying. But I wasn't a little kid anymore. I wasn't going to cry. I gave up crying when my mom died. I gave up all the little kid things. Like drawing in a coloring book when it was raining outside, and running through the sprinkler, shrieking with laughter. Or chasing butterflies outside in the sun. I wasn't a kid anymore. I wasn't naive anymore, either.  
"She's so big!" Riley said as she limped forward. I smiled at her. Everything was going to be okay.  
How long that lasted.  
I need to learn to stop thinking stuff like that so soon after something good happened.  
"Well, well, well. Isn't this sweet?" A sickening voice said behind us. I turned around slowly, already knowing who I would see.  
"Joey." I growled. He had Riley in a head lock, a gun pressed against her temple. There was a giant red bite mark on his upper right arm, but that didn't seem to stop him from holding his gun steady. Riley was clawing desperately at his left arm, her face already turning red from lack of oxygen. Or from anger. Or both.  
"Sorry to break up this little reunion. And sorry that I'm not sorry. No one has to die, you hear? You do what I say, and y'all walk away free." He said, a psychotic grin on his face. It reminded me of the Joker from Batman.  
"Give us back Riley first!" Daryl yelled, raising his crossbow to Joey's head. He laughed.  
"I'm the one who will demand things here. Drop all your weapons, and your supplies, and toss them over here." He said.  
"Or what?" Maggie said, stepping forward.  
"Or I'll decorate the girls face with her blood." I could feel my eyes grow wide, and my heart drop to my shoes.  
I was the first one to throw my stuff at his feet.  
"Good, the boy gets it! Now everyone else!" One by one they dropped their stuff and kicked it over to him.  
"Now give us back Riley!" I yelled.  
He laughed again and slowly shook his head.  
"No. I don't think so. She's going to pay for all the crap she caused me." He said.  
"Sorry, Dorothy. And sorry that I'm not sorry." She chocked out.  
"What the hell is Dorothy?" He asked, thoroughly confused. He looked like an insane asylum patient.  
"You. Your Dorothy. Crazy. Messed up. Went down the rabbit hole." She said, still clawing at his arm.  
"Really? Why, thank you. Now, I think lit's time for me to leave, taking my stuff with me." He said. No one noticed the walker that had walked out of the trees behind him.  
Except Riley.  
"No. It's time for you to go to wonderland!" She said, bringing her good foot up and back, kicking him in the groin, before shoving her elbow up into his ribs, twisting away, and shoving him right into the waiting arms of the walker. Joey screamed bloody murder as the walker ripped into his face, followed by two more walkers. Joey fell to the ground, and the walkers slowly dragged him into the trees, until we saw no more and heard no more.  
Riley scooted back on the ground from where she fell, before turning around and standing up. There was quite a bit of room between her and the rest of us. She tried running forward, her arms outstretched, and I ran towards her. No one saw it coming.

The shot rang out though the air, shocking everybody with its volume.  
"NO!" I yelled, seeing it before it even happened. The bullet would hit its target. There was no doubt. I watched the bullet rip through her stomach. I watched as she fell to the ground, chocking on her own blood. I watched as she crashed to the ground, and I couldn't get there fast enough to catch her. I watched it happen before it happened.  
Then I watched it again.  
For real this time.  
Two things happened very fast.  
One: Daryl surged forward, knowing what would happen just as much as I did.  
Two: I watched as my only friend fell to the forest floor, her blonde hair splaying across the green grass. Her bright red blood spilling out of her already pale skin.  
She looked like a broken porcelain doll. Died red by what was inside, growing paler by the second.

I stood there in silence. I heard as Daryl and Maggie yelled out for their sister. Daryl for his blood sister, Maggie for her sister that had helped her through everything. Joey grinned wickedly and blended back into the green trees.  
And I stood there.  
Until it was too late.

I watched as the walkers poured out of the trees; I watched as she fell.

I did nothing.

Until I was too late.

I ran forward, I couldn't leave her here like that. I could allow the walkers to pick apart her flesh, and scatter her bones. She didn't deserve that.  
The girl who stood by us all. The girl who came back for us when we kicked her out. The girl who helped save my father after he banned her. The girl who beat the sickness that took so many of us. The girl who was always sweet to everyone.  
The girl who made me open my eyes.  
The girl who made me see what I was missing.

The girl who would break me now.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, pull me back. I heard voices yelling. I didn't bother to understand what they were saying.

I was always too late.

I always waited till it was too late.

I realized what I had once I had already lost it.

"NO CARL! WE HAVE TO GO!" My fathers voice broke through the fog and the rushing water.  
"I CAN'T LEAVE HER LIKE THAT! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT!" I yelled back.  
I know what I said earlier.  
About never crying again.  
I was wrong.  
The tears poured from my eyes like the Red Death in the books Riley made me read. The ones about the aliens.  
Books were her favorite things.  
I would never get to see her read all day again, or hear her laugh at something only she knew.  
Daryl was worse off than I was. He sat there, starring off at nothing. Not moving. I didn't even know if he was breathing.

The arms pulled me away from her. The arms pulled me away from HER.(italics)

All I could see was her.

And red. So much red.  
The walkers swarmed her unmoving body. They blocked her from view. As soon as I could no longer see her, it was as if she never even existed. As if I never met her. It was just me against the walkers. Once again.

But I knew that wasn't the truth. I ran away from the evil in this world with the rest of our group, knowing I was leaving something behind, but not knowing what. I saw as Daryl had to be dragged away from the walkers, screaming something that sounded like a name.  
Why would he not want to leave?  
Why was he sobbing?  
I've never seen Daryl cry.

Ever.

* * *

Reviews? Please? And trust me, you will want to read the next chapters. 

And if I get enough reviews I will make a sequel. 


	28. Chapter 28

_But I knew that wasn't the truth. I ran away from the evil in this world with the rest of our group, knowing I was leaving something behind, but not knowing what. I saw as Daryl had to be dragged away from the walkers, screaming something that sounded like a name._

 _Why would he not want to leave?_  
 _Why was he sobbing?_  
 _I've never seen Daryl cry._

 _Ever._

* * *

EPILOGUE

I walk numbly through Alexandria. I heard it didn't take too long for them to wipe out all the walkers that had busted down the walls. I wouldn't know; I was out for the whole thing. I don't really remember what happened, I only remember the pain. I was wearing a pair of sunglasses that Edith found for me, one plastic piece punched out.  
My eye was a mess.  
What am I talking about? There is no eye left.  
Not that I care.  
I don't really care about anything anymore.  
All I can think about now is that she's gone. I haven't slept for more than a few hours in weeks. Every time I close my eyes I see her porcelain skin, the redness mapping out rivers along her body. Her blonde hair splayed out over her head like a golden halo.  
At least I didn't have to see her face.  
But I know what I would have seen.  
Black eyes staring off into nothingness, completely white and cold. Hard as rock.  
There would be no blush to indicate any life inside.  
Just death.  
At least I don't have to see that when I lay down and close my eyes.  
I've been told I wake up screaming during the night.  
I don't really care.  
I can't help it. And I don't even feel sorry for waking up the whole town.  
I don't mean to feel nothing.  
I'm not allowed to go on runs anymore.  
I'm stuck in this hell-hole.  
That's not my fault either. I just happened to mistake a walker for Riley.  
That happens, right?  
Who am I kidding.  
Who the hell has that happen to them?  
I don't see where I'm walking, my legs just carry me. I am a shell of my past self.  
Everyone keeps telling me that she wouldn't be happy with how I carry myself now. That she would want me to be how I was. Happy like before.  
But I can't.  
And I can't see her saying that either.  
The only thing that I could see her saying is for me to 'Get my fat butt up and suck it up'.  
It's hard though.  
I can't tell you how many times I have accidentally ran into someone.  
Most times I find myself standing at her grave.  
Not her real grave, cause we didn't have her body to burry. But we made a spot for her anyways. It's nothing much. A simple cross made of two sticks and a shoe lace that belonged to one of her old shoes.  
That's where I find myself today. Standing in front of that tiny cross.  
And something snaps.  
I rip the cross from the earth and chuck it at the wall. The wall that keeps us safe; the wall that separates us from the walkers. I wish she could see this place. She would have loved it. There was a library here, she would have lost her f***ing mind there. I miss her.  
So does Daryl. I don't know how he got over it. He says he isn't, but then how does he get up every morning and go about his life? I don't get it. It's like he doesn't care.  
Then I remember something that he told me when he first started going out looking for people with that Arron guy.  
'I'm just hoping to find her, and I know it's stupid, but I keep thinking that maybe she ain't really-'  
He had stopped there. None of us had been able to form the words stating that really is gone.  
We can all think it; but no one can say it.  
We all miss her craziness. Her false hope that everything would someday get better. Her motivational way of doing and saying things. Her stubbornness when no one would listen to her.  
Even Judith misses her.  
Apparently she somehow remembers her. Every now and then you can hear her asking for a 'rile', and we all know who she is referring to. I walk away every time. I don't cry over her anymore: I no longer have enough water in me necessary to make tears. I look down at the empty hole that once held her cross, marking nothing but grass and dirt.  
That wasn't her grave: that was just some stupid thing that Carol built, hoping it would make us all feel better. I walked away from it. In a way, I was walking away from her.  
Away from the memories of her forcing me to read books when I would rather be killing walkers. Memories of her running around the yard with the soccer ball.  
But I couldn't really walk away from her. She would always be there: in the back of my mind.  
I had been told time and time again that she wasn't coming back and that there was nothing I could I about it.  
I ignored them all.  
I sat down on a step facing the front gates. I would sit here and wait for Daryl to come back. I knew I would get in trouble by him for ripping up her cross, but I didn't care. It wasn't even really her cross to begin with.  
I would wait here for Daryl to get back so I could tell him what I did.  
Sounds stupid, right? I picked at the stupid weeds that surrounded that stone step. They were weeds camouflaged as little blue flowers. I saw them for what they really were though.  
I had a strong hatred for these weeds.  
Riley once told me that they were her favorite.  
I remember her not caring when I told her they were just more stupid old weeds.  
I looked up as I heard the gates slide open. Daryl was there, entering before Arron.  
They hadn't found anyone else.  
And I was secretly glad.  
But I was thoroughly confused when I saw Daryl's smile as he came running into our makeshift town. I frowned.  
How can he be so happy?  
I saw Arron standing in the gate way. He wasn't moving.  
I don't know what happened to these people while they were out, bu I think they went Dorothy. Like Riley had said Joey went, just before he shot her.  
I watched as Arron stepped two steps sideways. Which was weird.  
I sucked in a breath. I felt as if I were dreaming, almost. Or like I had died and gone to Heaven. Because that's where Riley would be. She never did anything to where she wouldn't make it in. No God could say no. She was like the fire that kept everyone going, what kept everyone from going Dorothy.  
But I hadn't died and gone anywhere. I hadn't fallen asleep and entered a dream world.  
There in the gateway stood a blonde girl. I knew her from somewhere, and I knew her from everywhere.  
She threw me one of her classic crooked smiles.  
Riley.

* * *

Reviews? Please? 

And if I get enough people wanting one, I will make a sequel. 


End file.
